


Wasted Time

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diamond-ring, hit-the-ball-out-of-the-park reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle, Prompt: How I Met Your Mother, Barney Stinson/Robin Scherbatsky, time

It took a while, but they found each other again. The back of a cab and another long kiss, his arms around her and his lips bruising hers as they embraced again and again on the way to his apartment.

They would not have wanted each other this way, had they stayed festering together, had they not seen that time apart for a couple could be a healthy thing, and perhaps impassioned standing love made against a glass window was part of a healthy reunion.

It was diamond-ring, center-ring-top-of-the-line-storybook sex, his teeth latched onto her throat and his cock pounding her without mercy. Her hands were pinned to the top of her head and the entire front of her body stroking against his as he thrust, pressing Robin firmly to the glass window behind her. 

Time had given them the wisdom to appreciate what they had been given, and a lesson in love they would never forget.


End file.
